


Wish Granted

by Into_Oblivion



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: ABDL, Alternate Universe, Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Crying, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: Peter wants a little one, Remy has one he can no longer care for.





	

For the past few months, Peter had been searching for a little one, but it seemed that they had all been taken or were too scared of him to be willing to stay. 

 

He had even decorated a room in his house to be an adult baby nursery, with everyting a baby would need, but it just sat vacant, unused, waiting for the right little one to come along. 

 

But it was all about to change, as Peter had recieved a phone call from Remy, who was stuck taking care of a mentally regressed John (due to head trauma) and unexpected business had come up, leaving Remy with no choice but to let Peter care for John. 

 

It was something with Erik, who had no idea of John's regression or that Remy had been taking care of him. At the least, he would be gone for about a month, giving Peter plenty of time to take care of John.

 

The truth was, Remy was unable to afford supplies for John and just couldn't stand to care for him anymore, so he was basically giving John to Peter, as he knew about Peter's desires and wanted to help him out. 

 

Peter was so excited to get a little one of his own, and he started to get everything ready for John, setting up a playmat for him that had little toys dangling above it, along with a blanket and a special pillow that would help John sit up, as Remy said he wasn't able to sit up without help. 

 

It wasn't long before he heard the doorbell ring, and he looked up before he got up to answer it, but nothing could prepare him for how John looked...

 

Answering the door, Peter's smile quickly turned to a frown when he saw Remy holding the little Austrailian in his arms, his hair greasy and skin pale, and he looked to be quite a bit underweight, like he hadn't been fed properly. 

 

"Hello, Remy. Please, come in...I was just getting things ready for him..." Peter says as he steps aside so Remy can get through with John, shutting the door behind them before sitting down on the couch beside Remy, looking over at John, who was busy chewing on a stuffed kangaroo, drooling quite heavily. 

 

"Uh, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but, why is he so thin? He wasn't like this before..." Peter says as he offers to take John from Remy, gently cradling his little frame in his strong arms, looking down at him with a small smile. 

 

"I couldn't get him to eat for me and if he did, he would just throw it back up. Do you need me for anything else? If not, then I'm gonna go. Erik's waiting for me, anyway." Remy says as he stands up and makes his way over to the door, looking back at John one last time before he leaves. 

 

Once he was sure Remy was gone, Peter cradled John closer to him, gently shushing him when he fusses and starts to squirm, having been in a wet diaper for the past hour and it was irritating him. 

 

"What's the matter, John?" Peter cooed as he gently laid John down on the couch and pulled his pants down to his ankles, tsking when he saw how wet John's diaper was. He was in serious need of a change, and a bath as well, as he didn't smell all that pleasant at the moment. 

 

"I think you just need a nice bath. That'll make you feel better, little one. Come on, let's go get you in the tub..." Peter cooed as he gently lifted John into his arms and carried him to the bathroom, gently sitting him down on the counter and stripping him naked. 

 

Once he had been stripped, Peter held John on his hip and ran the water, deciding he would try out the new bath seat he had bought, since John was unable to sit up on his own. 

 

After the tub was full enough, Peter turned off the water before gently lowering John into the tub, smiling as he sat him in the seat, grinning when he seemed to fit in it just right.

 

"Now Daddy doesn't have to worry about his little baby slipping down in the tub and getting hurt." Peter cooed, as he gently rubbed his thumb along John's chin, smiling whenever John gurgled and grabbed at his fingers, wrapping his little hand around them. 

 

Peter just chuckled and used his free hand to lather up a bathmit, gently cleaning the residue away from John's body, smiling when he squirmed excitedly as he washed his tummy. He must've been ticklish. 

 

It was a mostly quiet bathtime, as John didn't seem to make much noise at all, not that Peter minded, though, it still kinda bothered him. He hoped that John wasn't afraid to make noise around him. 

 

Once John had been washed all over, Peter scooped up a bit of water into a cup and poured it over John's head, rubbing in shampoo after, shushing him when he whimpered and started to cry. 

 

"Shhh...it's alright, baby boy. I'm almost done, I promise." Peter cooed gently as he started to rinse the shampoo out of John's hair, lifting him out of the bathtub when he was finished, wrapping him in a warm towel, gently pressing a kiss to his cheek as he took him to the nursery.

 

Gently laying John down on the changing table, Peter smiled and gave him a pacifier to suckle on, as well as his kangaroo, smiling as he picked out a thick diaper for him, along with a green and white onesie with little animals on it. 

 

"Alright, let's get my little guy into a diapee before he has another accident..." Peter cooes as he gently lifts John's legs and slips the diaper beneath his bottom, adding a generous amount of powder and rubbing it in before pulling up the front and taping it on snugly, giving it a gentle pat. 

 

"There we go, little one. Now, let's get you dressed, then, Daddy will find you something to eat." Peter cooes as he picks up the onesie, slipping it over John's head and arms, pressing a gentle kiss to his little tummy before snapping the onesie closed over his diaper.

 

Next, Peter looked through a drawer beneath the changing table and found a pair of pale green booties to match John's outfit, slipping them on his feet before picking him up and holding him close to him. 

 

"Okay, John. Let's go see what we can find for you to eat." Peter cooes, looking up when he heard it start to rain harder outside, followed by a rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning, which just made John whimper and cling tightly to Peter. 

 

"It's alright, little one. Daddy's got you." Peter cooed as he gently rubbed John's back on the way to the kitchen, where he seated John in a highchair, snapping him in with the harness, so he wouldn't slump down. 

 

Looking through the small collection of bibs that he had, Peter smiled when he found one with a little fox on the front, fastening it around John's neck and ruffling his hair before he figured out something for him to eat, that wouldn't be too hard on his little belly. 

 

John just sits there and babbles nonsense to himself before bringing his fingers to his mouth and drooling all over them, giggling as he pulled them away and saw a long strand of drool being pulled along with them. 

 

Peter just chuckled and began to cook a pot of oatmeal cereal for John, knowing that it would probably be the best for his little tummy. 

 

It wasn't long before the food was ready and had cooled off enough for John to eat it. 

 

Standing in front of John with the bowl in his hand, Peter smiled as he brought a spoonful to John's mouth, grinning when he ate it hungrily, and opened his mouth for more. 

 

Remy had lied to Peter about John not eating, as he would often eat every bite offered to him - if he got fed...

 

Patting his hands against the highchair tray, John opened his mouth and continued to eat all that was offered to him, most of it dribbling down his chin and onto the front of his bib. 

 

Once John had eaten the whole bowl, Peter grabbed a damp cloth and gently cleaned the mess away from his face, removing his soiled bib before unsnapping the harness and lifting John into his arms, carrying him to the living room, where lots of fun things waited for him. 

 

"How about some playtime, now, huh?" Peter cooed as he gently laid John down on the playmat, chuckling whenever John reached up and batted at the little animals dangling above him. 

 

"Here's your paci, little one. Daddy will clip it to your outfit so you don't lose it." Peter cooed as he clipped John's pacifier to the collar of his onesie and gently slid the teat into his mouth, sitting on his knees beside him on the mat. 

 

Looking over at Peter, John just blushed and continued to reach up, managing to grip one of the toys in his fingers, pulling on it before losing his grip and giggling behind his pacifier, thinking it was funny. 

 

"Stay right here, baby. Daddy will be right back..." Peter cooed as he stood up and went to go find a camera to record videos and take pictures of John with, along with a few other teething toys, as John seemed to like those. 

 

While Peter was gone, John got tired of lying on his back and with a grunt and a bit of struggling, he managed to roll over onto his tummy, spitting out his pacifier and gripping one of the animals in his hand, bringing it to his mouth and slobbering all over it. 

 

Looking up at hearing footsteps, John smiled and gurgled when he saw that Daddy had returned to him and was now holding a camera in his hands. 

 

"Oh, you rolled over, John! And I missed it! Oh, well, we'll still get lots of other things on camera, won't we, little one?" Peter cooes as he takes a few pictures of John while he was still smiling at him, putting the camera down before sitting beside him again. 

 

"I bet your neck's getting tired. Here, let's sit you up for a while...." Peter cooes as he gently sits John up and makes sure the pillow is behind him so he doesn't fall over. 

 

"That's a lot better, isn't it, buddy? Look what Daddy has for you, John!" Peter says as he holds up John's kangaroo and chuckles when he reaches for it, whining and fussing. 

 

"Here you go, little one. Daddy wasn't going to keep it from you any longer." Peter cooes, handing John the kangaroo and ruffling his messy hair lovingly.

 

Peter just smiled as he began to take a set of pictures, stopping for a moment when he saw a look of concentration on John's face, having a good idea of what he was currently doing. 

 

Letting out a grunt behind his pacifier, John squirmed a little as he managed to push a big mess into his diaper, much to Peter's amusement, as he was recording the whole thing on camera. 

 

Once it seemed that John was finished, Peter put down the camera and smiled at John, picking him up and holding him close, supporting his diapered bottom as he carried his messy baby to the nursery to be changed. 

 

Gently laying John down on the changing table, Peter smiled, gathering up the needed supplies for a diaper change, as well as a footed sleeper for John, as it was getting late. 

 

Unsnapping John's onesie, Peter smiled and rubbed his tummy, not even bothered by the smell of his mess, which couldn't be helped. 

 

"Alright, let's see the damage...." Peter cooed as he untaped John's diaper and pulled it open to reveal a big mess, but it seemed that John was healthy in that department, even though he was underweight. 

 

John gurgled and sucked on his fingers as Peter was gently cleaning the mess away from his bottom, unable to keep from squirming from the cold wipes, which earned him a smile from Daddy. 

 

"You're being such a good boy for Daddy! Yes, you are! I think someone deserves cuddles after he's in a fresh diapee and his jammies..." Peter cooes as he tapes a thicker nightime diaper on John, tickling his sides with a grin. 

 

John couldn't help but to giggle and squirm as he was being tickled, kicking out at Daddy, especially after he was stripped of his booties and the undersides of his feet were tickled, making him squeal excitedly. 

 

Grabbing the footed pajamas, Peter smiled as he gently threaded John's scrawny limbs into them and snapped them closed after, lifting John into his arms, gently pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

 

"Let's go cuddle for a while, little one..." Peter cooed as he carried John over to the rocking chair and sitting down, propping his feet up on the footrest, cuddling John against him, who was curled up with his head on Peter's chest, sucking his paci gently. 

 

It was quiet and warm inside the house and it was the perfect atmosphere to fall asleep in, until the weather started to act up outside with a loud rumble of thunder, followed by several flashes of lightning. 

 

John whimpered behind his pacifier and started to shake in fear of the storm, gripping Peter's shirt tightly in his fist as he started sobbing, dropping his paci, tears running down his red face. He'd never been so terrified in his whole life. 

 

Peter just shushed him and sat up in the chair, standing up and going over to the window, closing the curtains and frowning, gently bouncing John and shushing him, giving his padded bottom gentle pats as he walked around the room with him until he calmed down. 

 

"Shhh.....It's alright, baby. Daddy's got you, and he's not letting go, promise..." Peter whispered when it seemed that John had finally cried himself to sleep. 

 

Peter wanted John close to him, so he just got back in the rocking chair and propped his feet up again, cradling his sleeping baby in his arms, glad that he had finally gotten his wish granted and had gotten the perfect little baby. 

 

He hoped the storms would pass soon and that John wouldn't have nightmares, but if he did, Peter would be ready to comfort him, as a good Daddy should. 

 

Peter couldn't wait for tomorrow, as he had a big surprise for John...


End file.
